sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Camrath Kizuka
Born into the nobility of the Aeschylian system, a small independent star-system in the outer rim, Camrath Kizuka lived on the palace-world of Aeschylus III for much of his youth. At the age of around thirteen he moved offworld to travel with his mother, older brother and younger sister in the baggage train of his father's warship; an Aeschylian crewed Star Destroyer in Imperial service- part of the military levy that the then Imperially aligned system paid to help avoid complete domination. After two years of this life, the Emperor and Vader fell at Endor, casting the Empire and those aligned with them into total disarray. It was during the retreat from Endor that the small convoy of his transport ship, his father's Star Destroyer and their few escorts ran afoul of a Rebel battlegroup. A short skirmish followed, in which the Star Destroyer was crippled with a rocket impact to the bridge in the opening few salvoes. With command and control of the battle gone, the small flotilla was rapidly wiped out- Camrath was pushed into a crowded escape pod by his mother, who ran for the next available capsule. However, before she could enter, the ship's reactor went critical, and Camrath was ejected to safety- while watching all of his nearest family, save his youngest brother Kimru, incinerate in a brilliant flash. Staggered by this, he returned briefly to Aeschylus, into the home of his uncle- the hereditary lord of the Aeschylus system and currently without an heir. He did not stay long there- instead, as soon as he reached sixteen and his legal majority, he left Aeschylus to head for the Imperial Academy. After basic training at which he excelled, Camrath was placed in an advanced program for direct entry into the Bureau of Operations. He was trained in a huge combination of skills- ranging from basic weapons handling through to advanced entry techniques, camouflage and misdirection. A combination designed to build a ruthless and lethal assasin and terrorist. He also however received diplomatic training, to act as his 'cover'. On leaving the training facilities, he proceeded directly to the planet Caspar, to start work covered as an ambassador's aide there. He was also introduced to Pantek, the director of the Bureau of Operations, and his ultimate commander. His first few months on Caspar were occupied with several diplomatic incidents, amongst them the murder of another aide and various wrangles with the Caspian Government. At this time, he first encountered a young girl by the name of Kei. An albino child who wandered into the Embassy one day, lost and confused, and then passed out in the entranceway. He made the apparent orphan a ward under his care until her parents could be located. As time went by, it became apparent that Kei HAD no parents or family to be located, and so Camrath made a formal motion to the Imperial Government to request adoption rights for her. Lord Pantek, however, used this to catch him in a trap. Knowing that Kizuka was growing tired of his lack of action, but also approving of the job he had been running at the Embassy and needing an ambassador, he made Camrath a weighted offer. Full adoption, effective immediately, provided that he accepted the post of Ambassador to the CDU. No chance at all if he turned down the job. To Camrath's credit, he took the offer immediately, and without a second thought. He was soon informed that the situation was not as bleak as he had thought, either. The purpose of pressing him into a post he didn't desire was a disinformation move to give the impression of an unhappy and frustrated Imperial officer in the public eye. Enough to perhaps draw out Rebel agents to offer defection. In this role, he was somewhat successful and began what he considered to be an unofficial personal war between himself and the New Republic Intelligence service. Around three months after being made Ambassador, Camrath succumbed to a severe bout of an Aeschylian native infection after a short trip home to show Kei his homeworld. This crippled him for several months, and required multiple scarring surgeries to remove infected tissue. While he was treated, Kei was cared for by Moff Adlerson of Selene. Camrath returned to Caspar on the eve of Pantek's retirement. At the formal dinner that night, he was reunited with Kei- and then fought with savage effect against the group of terrorists that attacked that night to kidnap him. He slew several of them, including their ring leader, and took another prisoner. She later died under torture in his interrogation cell. The investigation into such matters however failed to take priority in the ensuing weeks- the Empire was gearing up for the invasion of Coruscant, and he was cross-recruited into the navy to form a special operations cell. He was second in command on the preliminary strike against the world's gigantic shield generators, and in the ensuing firefight managed to cripple the director of New Republic Intelligence, Bazil McKenzie, tearing off at least two of his limbs with gunfire. After the collapse of the shield generators, his cell formed up with the main invasion forces, and took part in the final assault on the palace. Kizuka commanded a force of hand-picked special operations troops who descended upon the palace in a daring ship-born raid. While the battle raged before the gates, Kizuka and his men burned their way in through the corridors and passageways with flame units and poisonous gas. Then they spilled out onto the balconies over the road below, deploying man-portable heavy weapons and engaging the massed columns of NR armour behind the gate from above. Unable to elevate their weapons enough to effectively counter, the majority of the armoured defence force was on fire before the main attack even broke through the gates. That objective secured, Kizuka joined the column of men pouring into the attack on the Senate chamber. Leading the survivors of his two best squads he managed to break into the chamber first and arrest the then President of the New Republic. The majority of fighting ended soon after, and he, together with Admiral Cimber, Commodore Zeak and Lieutenant Dyne, were present at the raising of the flag over the palace. In the aftermath of Coruscant, Kizuka enjoyed many promotions and decorations and was placed at the head of a newly formed Naval Special Operations force. Various assasination, reconnaisance and sabotage missions were carried out by his unit in the ensuing period. It was due to his successes that he was selected to command the newly reforming Imperial Ground Forces. At the command of the Army he took part in every major Imperial operation of the period. During a brutal raid on Kashyyk, he utilised a debilitating chemical weapon to devastating effect against the Wookiees. However, it was supposed to have been a lethal weapon- Admiral Zeak of the Imperial Navy had swapped the warheads around. The fact that the wookiees were not totally wiped out but merely stunned caused a large number of deaths within his unit as the preplanned strategy fell apart. He also took a bowcaster bolt to the upper right side of his chest during the battle, which crippled his arm so much that he required it to be replaced bionically. The result of this was a great seperation between the army and the navy, a feeling that the army had been betrayed. It culminated in a screaming match in the officer of Zeak, who was by them chief naval officer. <<*Unfinished, more to come*>> Kizuka, Camrath